Getting Started (EE2)
Still WIP. -malsf21 (talk) 05:04, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Equivalent Exchange is one of the most well-known mods in Tekkit Classic! It allows the player to harness the powers of alchemy, to turn items into more items! This guide is dedicated to teach new Tekkit Classic players how to start off their experience with the wonders of EE2. Basic EE2 Terms Before we delve into the wonderful world of Equivalent Exchange, it is important to go through a few key concepts/words: #'EE2', which is an abbreviation for Equivalent Exchange 2. We will be using this acronym throughout this explanation. #'EMC', which stands for Energy-Matter Currency, is a unit used to show the worth of an item. The higher the EMC, the more valued an item (typically) is. Not all items have an EMC value. A table of all EMC values can be found here . #'Fuel', or any EMC-rich item. The fuels are: Charcoal, Redstone, Coal, Gunpowder, Glowstone, Alchemical Coal, Blaze Powder, Mobius Fuel, Aeternalis Fuel, Dark Matter, and Red Matter. #'Matter', or any item which is not Fuel, and has an EMC Value. #'Transumtation', or the use of the Transmutation Tablet to convert items. #'Condensing', or the use of the Energy Condenser to mass-produce items. #'Power Levels', or the level of power a specific EE2 tool has (i.e. The Philosopher's Stone ) Sticks and Stones As with any normal Minecraft setup, the player will need to get their standard material set. Here's a quick list of the basics any alchemist needs, in order of importance. #Diamonds #Iron, Redstone, Glowstone #Cobblestone, Wood, Coal #Lapis Lazuli, Wool All of these materials are crucial for the player to begin their search into the arts of alchemy. Basic Alchemy Covalence Dust Before we start doing some amazing transformations, we need to make some base materials. EE2 features a three-tiered item called Covalence Dust, a basic building-block for future tools. In addition, Covalence Dust can be used to conveniently repair tools, either by themselves or with a Talisman of Repair. There are three types of Covalence Dust: Low Covalence Dust Low Covalence Dust is used in very low-tier EE2 items. Note that this recipe requires Charcoal, not Coal. Medium Covalence Dust Medium Covalence Dust is used in medium-tier EE2 items. High Covalence Dust High Covalence Dust is used in high-tier EE2 items. Note that this recipe requires Coal, not Charcoal. An example of Covalence Dust used in the repair of items. However, this should be avoided if possible as the Talisman of Repair does this in an Alchemical Chest for free. Intermediate Alchemy: Nifty Tools Philosopher's Stone Any self-respecting Alchemist uses tools to help them change the world. The most famous one is the Philosopher's Stone, a stone so powerful that it can transform items in a click of a button! The Philosopher's Stone is infused with special magic, which, unlike other tools, makes it completely unbreakable! Instead, it's durability shows the Stone's Power Level. The Power Level affects the power of any transformations done with the tool. The player can raise the Power Level by pressing the "Charge" Key, defaulted to "V", and lower it by pressing "Shift + Charge". The player can right-click a block with the Philosopher's Stone to change it into another one. The full list is on the Philosopher's Stone page. In addition, the Philosopher's Stone is used in many vital crafting recipes for late-game EE2 wonders. It is always returned when used in a crafting recipe. It also doubles as a Crafting Table. Pressing "Extra Function Key" (Defaulted to "C") opens a portable crafting table. Finally, the player can use the Philosopher's Stone as a weapon. Pressing "Release Charge" (defaults to "V") fires a projectile which can transform peaceful mobs to other peaceful mobs, and aggresive mobs to other aggresive mobs (A Cow will never become a Creeper, or vice versa). Transmutation Tablet Never will you run out of Diamonds again, with the Transmutation Tablet! The Transmutation Tablet allows the player to convert types of matter/fuel into other types of matter/fuel. Philosopher's Stone is not consumed by the recipe. All it requires is for the player to place the Transmutation Tablet on a block Right-clicking it opens this GUI. There are three "slots" in the Transmutation Tablet: The Input Matrix is the smaller circle on the left. Dropping an item into the Input Matrix "teaches" your Transmutation Tablet that item. It can now replicate it, if it has enough EMC. This does not consume the item. The Burn Slot is the box with a fire icon in the middle. Placing an item with EMC into that slot will consume that item, and add it's EMC value to the Tablet to use for Transmutation. For example, placing one Cobblestone inside the Burn Slot gives the Tablet 1 more EMC. The Output Matrix is the larger circle on the right. The Tablet can create items that it has already learned, using the EMC stored inside that tablet. For the Tablet to produce one Diamond, for example, it will consume 8192 EMC from the Tablet's EMC storage, and output one Diamond. The Transmutation Tablet can only convert Matter to Matter and Fuel to Fuel. Basically, placing Matter in the Burn Slot only allows the player to create Matter; for the player to make Fuel, the player must drain out all of the EMC first, then put a fuel into the burn slot, and vice versa. Klein Stars can be utilised to bypass this mechanic. The player can see which type of EMC they are "locked" to, via the top of the GUI. It can also be upgraded to the Portable Transmutation Tablet, which instead is an item in the player's inventory that the player can carry around with them. The information of a Transmutation is linked per-player. The same player can access any Transmutation Tablet, and have the same amount of items learned, same amoutn of EMC, etc. The player can "unlock" all items by placing the Alchemical Tome in the Burn Slot. Divining Rods One of the best uses of Covalence Dust is to make Divining Rods! They let the player see what valuable ores are below/around the player.. There are three tiers, each tier corresponding with one tier of Covalence Dust. Each tier of Divining Rod uses a different amount of EMC-Fuel. Destruction Catalyst The Destruction Catalyst is one of the best items this mod adds when compared to it's cost. The item has four charge levels with the highest making a 3x3x16 shaft and deposits all the items right on top of you in a black orb. While using the device can be costly, if it is used at y = 12, the amount of redstone you hit will more than cover the cost of using the device. In addition, that altitude is above most of the lava lakes and is the most likely to find diamonds. Coupled with the Divining rod, it makes a powerful team. Talisman of Repair The Talisman of Repair is a very useful tool; right before any tool in the player's hand breaks, it consumes one Covalence Dust of the appropriate tier to repair that tool! It's very useful for mining, and always prevents the player from losing precious tools. Furthermore, the Talisman of Repair fixes tools free of charge when it is placed, with the tool, in an Alchemical Chest /Bag. It also works with the DM Pedestal. The only disadvantage to this is it repairs rather slowly, at one Damage Point per second. Intermediate Alchemy: Alchemical Storage Alchemical Chest The Alchemical Chest, unlike normal chests, features a whopping 104-slot inventory space! This efficient space usage allows players to conveniently store tons of items, without the need for four Chests! In addition, in can activate certain EE Power Items, like the Talisman of Repair! Putting tools with the Talisman in the Alchemical Chest repairs those tools, for free! It also activates the Gem of Eternal Density , the Black Hole Band , and the Void Ring. It's also useful with the DM/RM Furnace, but that's another story for later. Alchemy Bag Another useful upgrade to the Alchemical Chest is the Alchemy Bag! It's an Alchemical Chest with benefits, with the side effect of costing more to make. The colour of Wool changes the colour of the bag; bags can be re-coloured by placing them and a dye in the Crafting Table. Alchemy Bags have all the same features of the Alchemical Chest: they activate EE Power Items, have 104 inventory slots, etc. In addition, they are portable, and are linked to each player's inventory. That means losing the bag will not lose the player's items; the player just needs to re-craft the Alchemy Bag with the same colours. Two Alchemy Bags with the same colours will yield the same inventory to the player. Here's a quick demonstration of the Alchemy Bag's GUI + the 16 different colour combinations: Alchemy Bags become very useful when the player is carrying precious cargo in dangerous areas (i.e. the Nether) and doesn't want to lose them. Energy Condenser The Transmutation Tablet only accepts up to one stack of items at a time, which is very boring if the player wants to turn Cobblestone into Diamonds. Furthermore, players can't pump items into Transmutation Tablets! That's what the Energy Condenser is for! While this recipe is relatively expensive, it really pays off. The Energy Condenser allows players to duplicate items, using EMC of course. This is the Energy Condenser's GUI! In the top left corner, the player can place the "target item". This is the item that is going to be duplicated. The other 91 inventory slots are "feeder slots"; any item placed in there which is not the target item is consumed. EMC is added to the EMC counter, or the yellow bar in the top, and if the EMC counter reaches the EMC of the target item, a new target item is produced, using the EMC stored in the Condenser! Cool! Unlike the Transmutation Tablet, the player needs an actual copy of the item to duplicate, but, the Condenser allows for easier mass production. In addition, other mods such as RedPower and BuildCraft can interact with the Energy Condenser. The Energy Condenser has an EMC cap of 10,000,000 EMC, which becomes a problem with Klein Stars . The Energy Condenser, like an Alchemical Chest, can also activate some EE Power Items. In addition, it synergises with the Energy Collectors and Antimatter Relays. Advanced Alchemy: EMC Generation/Storage The Law of Conservation of Mass states that Matter cannot be created or destroyed, but it can be transferred with Energy. This is even true in the Energy Condenser world, but with one twist! The best of alchemists can actually convert light energy into EMC, to create matter! They use a device called the Energy Collector. Energy Collector This is the Energy Collector Mark 1, the lowest tiered Energy Collector. By itself, it is able to convert light energy (such as the Sun, Torches or Glowstone) into EMC! If it is placed beside an Energy Condenser/Antimatter Relay, all the EMC will be transferred to that block! Now, you can create Diamonds using an Energy Condenser - Energy Collector combo! The Energy Condenser can be surrounded on all six sides of the block by Collectors, with each Collector generating more EMC! Placing a block of Glowstone on top of the Collectors will give them maximum efficiency. If the Collector isn't placed beside a Condenser, it still has the ability to convert Fuel! As it generates EMC, it can consume a lower tier fuel, and "upgrade" it. Here's a quick list of all upgradable fuels. Energy Collectors can also power DM/RM Furnaces, and create light. The Energy Collectors are also tiered, and are upgradable. The main materials, Dark Matter and Red Matter , are going to be discussed later. MK2 Energy Collector MK3 Energy Collector Energy Collectors can also power DM/RM Furnaces, and create light. Antimatter Relay Unfortunately, there are only six sides to an Energy Condenser! That means that only six Energy Collectors can be attached to one Condenser, right? Wrong! The Antimatter Relay acts as a relay: Collectors can send their EMC to a Relay, and the Relay can send EMC to a Condenser! The Relay has (up to) 5 extra sides to use (minus the one for the Condenser) to create even more EMC! Placing the Antimatter Relay beside a Condenser will generate a moderate amount of EMC for the Condenser. Furthermore, any Energy Collector placed beside that Antimatter Relay will also transfer it's EMC towards the Relay, which will be relayed towards the Condenser. Now, the amount of EMC can rise and rise again! Antimatter Relays, when not linked to an Energy Condenser/DM Furnace/RM Furnace, can also build up its own EMC bank. It can furthermore receive items (with EMC, of course), and break them down into EMC! Antimatter Relays ALSO transfer EMC to Klein Stars ! The Relay, when not connected to a Condenser, can "charge" a Klein Star with EMC from it's own bank. A combination of Collectors and Relays are commonly called a Power Flower. Here are the other two tiers of Relays: MK2 Antimatter Relay MK3 Antimatter Relay --THIS IS THE END OF malsf21's EDITS SO FAR-- Advanced Alchemy: Alchemical Fuels Now, any advanced alchemist doesn't use boring old Coal to conjure and manipulate items! No! Alchemists use Alchemical Coal! Coal-Based Fuels The first step to getting Alchemical matter is by making Alchemical Coal. --THIS IS THE END OF malsf21's EDITS SO FAR-- Step Four: Better Items So now that you have a bunch of EMC available, we are ready to start making some of the better items that is included in EE2. First, we're going to make some Aeternalis Fuel. There are two ways in which you can do this. The first, is to place a form of fuel into a Collector, and wait. Eventually, the fuel you put in will change into Aeternalis Fuel. The other method is to craft it. This method is quite a bit quicker than the previous method, but it requires you to have all of the resources available. Just follow the crafting recipes below. Aeternalis Fuel is one of the main items required to make Dark Matter. Dark Matter is neccesary for things like: Swiftwolf's Rending Gale, Red Matter, and Dark Matter Armor. To craft a piece of Dark Matter, you will need 8 Aeternalis Fuel, and a Diamond Block. From here, you can either start making Dark Matter Tools and some of the Power Items (Like the Rings), and Armor. Or, you could start making Red Matter . Red Matter is used to craft most of the high tier items in EE. Category:Tutorials Category:Getting Started Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:WIP